


Celebrity Crush

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Humor, Jealous Dan, Jealous!Dan, M/M, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, Dan, Jule and Jaelin are doing a younow live show and Jaelin read from the chat: "Who is your celebrity crush?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Crush

Jaelin: Who is your celebrity crush? [Jaelin read off the YouNow chat]

Jule: Phil!

Dan: Of course it’s Phil! It’s always Phil. Don’t you have any other crushes? I mean you always talk about him! Like can’t you get a new crush all ready? Jesus Jule, you talk about Phil too much.

(Silence fell)

Phil: uh Dan [Giggles a bit] She just said Phil….

Jule: I think the Gemini is jealous.

Dan: Enough with the astrology thing! 

Jaelin: Ummm I don’t even ship Phan or anything but yeah, Dan, you are jealous. 

Dan: I think you guys are just looking WAAY too much into this

Phil: Wait…. you don’t ship Phan?

Jaelin: [points at Jule] Its because of HER I don’t ship Phan!

Jule: Hey! -_-”

Dan: What? What the heck did you do? Did you show her the Hat fic?

Jule: No! Why would I show her that?!

Jaelin: No, when we were little, all she talked bout was Phil and Dan this, Phan that! Phil and Dan uploaded a new video! Wanna watch it? Phil is so cute! Phil and Dan went to Japan! We need to go to Japan! Japhan! Get it, jj? Phil and Dan are going on tour! Look at this phan art! Isn’t it amazing! This phan shipping video is so sad! Look Jaelin, someone drew Phil and Dan kissing as My Little Pony characters! Phan Phan Phan! God, it gets annoying quick!

Phil: [Laughs awkwardly]

Jule: W-why are you guys ignoring the question? Huh!? It’s a simple question!! W-whose your celebrity cru-ush? hmmm?

Dan: -_-”


End file.
